Kings and Queens
Kings and Queens is the first fan-fiction in the fanon series, Royalty and Jewels, created by Beds. It follows the story of several characters, some who bid together and some who despise one another. Plot At The Head Magnus Fenton has just been appointed as the new High Commander of the Brotherhood of Arms. His brothers come across an Admiral from the Summer Isles, Franco Starburn, who speaks to the High Commander of the Brotherhood of a conspiracy happening against the King. Fenton isn't fully convinced with this conspiracy theory, until mysterious deaths begin occurring in the Arms' prison. The prisoner's claim that men on high horses with lances have been the ones doing the killing. This causes Magnus to read up on the histories of how House Doncaster failed to defend themselves against the Siegel Stronghold. Eventually, after a lot of reading, Fenton decides to send Admiral Starburn across the Summer Isles, in search of the lost Siegel Stronghold members. In The Farmlands Ser Carson Perry is a Knight, under the service of the House of Messer. While the rest of the family travel to Woesien, Ser Carson remains behind to assist Sirius Messer in keeping Byde under control. Sirius hosts the vassal house of House Stalli, in an attempt to show them his good bow work. Lord Igor Stalli, the Lord of the House, persuades Ser Carson to send some Knights to Sword Point Cliff, lying to him. Unawares, the Knights are taken captive. As time progresses, Ser Carson begins to wonder where Lord Igor's true loyalties lie. When news spreads of Anabel Messer's death, Little Lord Sirius Messer demands Lord Igor to return his men. Instead, Lord Igor calls for reinforcements and within a day, Byde is taken over by Stalli Knights. In a confrontation between Lord Stalli and Sirius, which Ser Perry witnesses, he reveals that the Cunningham's have new plans for The Farmlands. Ser Alistair Connell along with a few Messer Recruits break-up the confrontation and manage to escape, however, they are forced to leave Sirius Messer behind as he was surrounded by ten Stalli Knights. The two Knights escape, with the three recruits, and decide to head to the lands of House Knox, agreeing that they should reunite with Lady Delena and Lord Charon. In The Eastern Lands After marrying in the Capital, Lady Esmeralda and her new husband, Lord Wilbert Cunningham travel to Clanton Gardens, which was the reason as to why the pair were married. Upon their arrival, Esme informs her new husband that she is pregnant with his child. Thrilled with the news, Wilbert grants her permission to decorate Clanton Keep whichever way she pleases. While the Lady Esme grows plump with his child and fills the castle with plenty of wealthy decorative items, Lord Wilbert must continue to keep the surrounding Houses and Clans of The Eastern Lands on his father's side, so decides to enlist in the help of Zachariah Lobar, who suggests that he sends out envoys to surrounding towns and villages. Lady Esme takes an interest in the shy Zelena East, a baseborn child of 12. She decides to entrust the girl with a few choice secrets, and sends her to Woesien to solely kill her sister. When news of Anabel Messer's death reaches Clanton Gardens, Wilbert and Esme argue, which causes Esme to go into labour 1 month early. She gives birth to twins, who are both early, naming the girl for her grandmother and the boy for Wilbert's father. When news spreads of King Maurice's death, Lord Atticus demands that Wilbert returns to Woesien, serving as Wesley's Advisory until he is ready to take on the position. In Mondrew's Lands Lord Helix Messer and Lady Tilly Winchester are both swindled into the Siegel/Cunningham conspiracy after the pair are promoted to high levels of Office on The King's Table. As Lord Helix becomes the new Advisory to the King, King Maurice demands much from his Advisory, he first sends his eldest son and child and lady wife to Nandi to win the respect of House Knox. Lord Helix is also intrigued by a book given to him by Lord Eion Turnell, which tells of the story of the first royal family of Fantasica. He is stunned to learn that there are updated names in the book. In truth, Lord Eion was ordered by Queen Isolde to give Helix the book, testing to see where his true loyalties are. As the months go by, rather quickly, Anabel Messer falls from a tower in Jewel Keep, however, Lord Helix begins to think that the Queen had something to do. Before King Maurice has time to speak to his wife, she kills him. King Maurice's death throws the castle and capital into turmoil. Lord Eion Turnell manages to get Lord Helix safely out of the castle, ultimately saving his life. Meanwhile, Lady Tilly Winchester is sent to the Capital by her lord husband, Lord Keaton, the King's younger brother. She takes her youngest child and only son, Ricard, with her. During her first day in the Capital, she is reunited with childhood friend, Lord Martyn Gorf. After a week of residing in the castle, and being given the title of Lady Notetaker, she is asked to sup with the Queen, who knew that she would be visiting the Grand Magister the next day. The Queen spikes her water with the key ingredient of the Tea of Chilling, which is commonly used to rid a woman of an unwanted pregnancy. The next morning, during her visit with Castor Foxx, he informs her that she did have a child inside her, but it had died. This ruins the Lady Tilly, causing her to drink heavily, pushing her own child away from her, leading her to eventually sleep with one of the Knights that her husband sent with her. During the aftermath of King Maurice's murder, all Knights that were sent with Tilly are killed by Cunningham and Winchester men. The Queen was intending to kill Lady Tilly, but was advised by both Lord Turnell and Lord Gorf to keep her as an honored captive. Her son, Ricard, is sent to Clanton Gardens. Over on the Islands of Centuries Chapters The chapters of the book are written out in the third perspective of different characters, some are even hundreds of leagues away from another. A few, however, are just as close to each other. *Lord Helix Messer (chapters are entitled "Helix"). as the new advisory to King Maurice *Lady Esmeralda Cunningham (chapters are entitled "Esmeralda"). in her homelands of [[Kingdom of Byde|Byde], then went to Woesien for her wedding, then travelled to Clanton Gardens] *King Nathalan Siegel (chapters are entitled "Nathalan"). member of the [[Siegel Stronghold], currently on the Island of Qunnityl] *Lord Wilbert Cunningham (chapters are entitled "Wilbert"). residing in Woesien for months, he moves to Clanton Gardens with his lady wife, Esmeralda. *Magnus Fenton (chapters are entitled "Fenton"). promoted to the High Commander of the [[Brotherhood of Arms]] *Lady Tilly Winchester (chapters are entitled "Tilly"). in the Ice Lands, but travelled to Woesien after Lady Esmeralda's wedding to Lord Wilbert to take her husband's place on the King's Grand Table *Ser Carson Perry (chapters are entitled "Carson"). tasked with looking after Sirius in Byde. All chapters can be found in the chapter directory. Category:Kings and Queens Category:Royalty and Jewels Series